


This is the very ecstasy of love

by Ephemeral_Joy



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon, gilbert's pov, perhaps canon compliant idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy
Summary: Gilbert comes back to Avonlea during the summer after a year of working.Feeling a bit stuffy, he decides to take a stroll in the woods.Obviously, Anne's there.





	This is the very ecstasy of love

Gilbert Blythe didn’t often see people of his age. It was summer, and he spent his days getting back on track with his studies, after having it abandoned for so long whilst he was working. He bought litres of ink from the supply store, and paper filled his room. He wrote down summaries of material, and made mnemonic devices for the harder terms. Albeit he was lonely, he loved it. After not learning for a while, he realised how much he liked it. Mindless work wasn’t made for him. He’d rather be a teacher. Or a doctor. He didn’t know yet.   
But he didn’t go out much. After his fighting match with Billy and his friends months ago, he hadn’t spoken to them. Charlie and Moody had visited him a couple of times, before giving up on making efforts to get him outside. Anne just wasn’t around.   
It’s not like he didn’t want to meet with friends, but it hurt to be outside on the same roads your father strolled, the same trees your father climbed. He saw him everywhere he went.   
It was just easier.   
But Gilbert needed a break from his study session. He craved the breezy nature. With only an undershirt and simple trousers, he went outside in the sweet air of the summer morning. The wildflowers near his property smelled delicious. The boy stretched, a smile slowly building onto his face. He closed the fence behind him. As he, after ten minutes, got into the forest, his mind started to wander, letting his feet take him wherever.   
He missed Anne, if he was honest. It’s been nearly a year since he’d seen her. He wondered if she grew. If her hair colour had changed. If someone beat her in class (probably not) or if she had someone courting her. The latter made him involuntarily ball his fists. He shook his head. This was nonsense. He hadn’t seen her in a year, how could he still fancy her? It was a stupid.

‘What a piece of work is man! How noble in reason. How infinite in faculty. In form and moving how express and admirable.’ He heard a familiar girl’s voice bellow her lines for all the birds and insects and tops of trees to hear. He could’ve mistaken it for Diana, but he only knew one girl who spoke like that.   
He couldn’t believe his feet took him to Anne.

He first saw her hair, which still held red manes, yet they were a bit darker than normal. It splayed in loose waves down her back. She’d gotten taller too. Her eyes probably reached his nose, as they used to be in line with his chin.

‘In action how like an angel. In apprehension how like a god! The beauty of the world, the paragon of animals!’

‘Anne?’

Her head whipped around in surprise, her blue eyes wide as they settled on him. For a moment he wondered if she even knew he’d been back at all.

‘Gi-Gilbert! What are- what are you doing back here?’, she asked, breathless. Her lips naturally formed themselves into a smile. He stared at her for a second. She’d gotten more beautiful.   
Her face had become sharper, cheekbones high and prominent. Her body filled out as well, the start of more feminine features peeking through her flimsy, summer clothes. It left him with thoughts he’d rather not linger on in her presence.   
‘I decided to come back. I missed it here.’  
She smiled, closing her book. ‘Are you going back to school?’   
‘Yeah – I’m learning right now so I won’t have troubles when it starts again.’  
‘That’s,’ her smile broadened. She shook her head, ‘that’s great. I need a challenge.’   
There she was, the witty Anne who dared to stare him down defiantly. He smirked. ‘Get ready.’  
She bit her lip, eyes casting down at her book. ‘Anyway…’, she gulped, ‘I’ll see you around.’  
Sudden fear overtook him, his thoughts racing back to the what if’s.   
‘Wait!’  
She was startled, hands clenching around the book. He glanced at it.   
‘What’re you reading?’  
‘Um – Hamlet. From Shakespeare,’ her eyes lit up, ‘you’ll love it. I’m not done yet though, but it’s already a splendid read. Have you read it?’   
‘Actually,’ he murmured. He snatched the book from her hands, making her mouth fall open. ‘I haven’t.’  
She gaped at him in true horror, as if he just committed a crime. Well, considering Anne was with her books, he might have.  
‘Give it back!’, she yelled, trying to catch it. Teasingly, he held it up in the air. He laughed at her jumping. Oh, how much he’d missed her. Or these moments. They’re even on better terms now.   
‘C’mon Gilbert,’ she sighed, reaching for it by bending towards him. Her face was undeniably close to his, and he choked on his breath. She was more beautiful from up close.  
He smelled her flowery fragrance, he saw every splatter of freckle on her porcelain skin, counted all the lashes on her lids. Noted every colour nuance in her sapphire irises. Her body was pressed against his, and she didn’t dare to move as she realised their compromising situation as well. Short puffs left her red lips onto his face. Time stood still.

It was broken by her eyes averting from his stare and grabbing the book. She nodded at him flustered, pushing her hair behind her ears. Her cheeks were red. He felt his were too.    
‘Uh – bye, Gilbert. You can lend it whenever.’  
He nodded, watching her walk away.   
Man, he was stupid.

‘God – _Anne_!’, he yelled. She turned around, confused.   
‘What?’  
He paraded towards her, grabbing her shoulders. She stilled.   
‘I like you, Anne Shirley.’  
A thrill coursed through his body. He told her. He finally told her. It was impulsive, but it felt right. Terrifying, but good. He placed his heart in the hands of this strong girl who could crush it easily. He held his breath.   
A shy smile slowly graced her pretty features. That was enough for him.   
In one swift pull, Gilbert slid his hands to her neck and placed his lips on hers, like he’d always wanted to. Her book fell on the ground, arms thrown over his shoulders to pull him closer. He grinned.  
She pulled back, eyes still closed and goofy smile. He laughed, caressing her soft cheek. She was finally his. He was allowed to say she was his girlfriend. He could kiss her and hug her if he pleased. (And he did. Very much.)  
Anne opened her eyes, bringing her lips close to his again.   
‘I like you too, Gilbert Blythe.’

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from Hamlet. (Because I can't make up my own titles apperantly)


End file.
